Kerium Fever
Some of the human prospectors become jealous of the Prairie People who have much better luck finding Kerium. Tex Hex takes advantage of the situation, trying to instigate a war between the settlers and the Prairie folk. Episode Information * Original airdate: 25 September 1987 * Writer: Dennis O'Flaherty * Director: Ed Friedman * Production number: 05 * Airdate Number: 10 Plot Spirit Animal Powers * BraveStarr used Strength of the Bear to crush Zeke and Fred's Neurta-Lasers with one hand. * BraveStarr used Speed of the Puma to chase after a Turbo-Mule carrying a kidnapped Judge J.B. and her kidnapper, a masked Prairy Person. Special Abiltities Episode Breakdown Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr * Thirty/Thirty * Deputy Fuzz * Judge J.B. McBride Outlaws * Cactus Head - While spying in Fort Kerium, Cactus Head learned that he Prairie People had access to greater Kerium wealth than the prospectors. He went back to the Hexagon to tell Tex Hex. * Tex Hex - Tex referred to himself as 'Tex the Terrible' after coming up with a plan to start a war between the prospectors and the Prairie People. * Thunder Stick - It was Thunder Stick who gave Tex Hex the idea to keep an eye on BraveStarr by using a Fly-Spy. * Outlaw Scuzz (none speaking role) - Scuzz was present in the Hexagon when Cactus Head reported to Tex Hex. Settlers * Handlebar * Zeke * Billy-Bob * Fred * Old Timer - Old Timer was driving his covered wagon when BraveStarr was chasing the Turbo-Mule carrying a kidnapped Judge J.B. Later he was present in the Trading Post. Others * Prairie People * Shaman (moral only) Locations * New Texas * Fort Kerium * Marshal's Office - Marshal BraveStarr and Deputy Fuzz were playing a game of Star-Hoop at the office to pass the time. * Trading Post * J.B.'s Office - J.B. was seemingly kidnapped by masked Prairie People right from her office. * Badlands (mentioned only) - The prospectors threatened to drive the Prairie People into the Badlands. * Hexagon * Prairie People Settlement * Starr Peak (during moral only) Equipment * Star-Hoop - BraveStarr and Fuzz were playing a game of Star-Hoop to pass the time. * Fly-Spy - Tex Hex took out one of his collection of mechanical little Fly-Spies and sent it to Fort Kerium. It found a place to spy on the settlers inside Handlebar's Trading Post, but was eventually swatted by Handlebar. * Message Card - The two kidnappers send a Message Card which fell from the sky right into BraveStarr's hand. At the push of a button, a hologram appeared stating the kidnappers demands. Weapons * Neutra-Laser - When Zeke and Fred aimed their Neutra-Lasers at a couple of Prairie People and refused to listen to BraveStarr's warning, the marshal drew his own laser and shot the prospector's weapons out of their hands. BraveStarr caught both weapons with one hand and crushed them. Two masked 'Prairie People' took potshots at Judge J.B. as well as BraveStarr using Neutra-Lasers. * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty carried Sara when BraveStarr confronted the three prospectors on the street, and later blasted off a shot at a masked Prairie Person that was shooting at BraveStarr. Vehicles * Turbo-Mule - Two masked Prairie Persons kidnapped Judge J.B, tied her and drove off with her on an Turbo-Mule. * Skull Walker * Turbo-Stallion (mentioned only) Species * Human * Prairie People - Zeke, Billy-Bob and Fried used slurs like 'Fuzz-Balls' and 'Critters' against the Prairie People who had better luck findiing Kerium than they did. However, Handlebar didn't allow no name-calling in his place. Minerals * Kerium Liquids * Sweetwater - Zeke and Billy-Bob were so down on their luck that they had to share one glass of Sweetwater between them. Fred, who usually ordered a double Sweetwater, got one on the house from Handlebar. * Lizard Milk - Billy-Bob expressed his concern about having to drink Lizard Milk if he didn't strike some Kerium soon. Category:Episodes